The present disclosure relates to systems for providing insulation and siding panels on the exterior of a building, such as a house. Methods and processes for making and/or using such insulating siding systems are also disclosed.
In a building structure, such as a house, a frame is typically built. An exterior wall of plywood or material of similar function is then placed upon the frame to provide an exterior surface. A weatherproofing layer may cover the exterior wall. An insulation layer can then be placed, and finally a cladding, paneling, veneer, or siding is placed to provide the final exterior view.
Vinyl siding is a popular substitute for wood paneling and aluminum siding. It is easily cleaned, and it is resistant to deterioration. It may also be easily installed around windows and doors. Moreover, it may be produced in a variety of shapes and colors by known extrusion and molding processes at a relatively low cost per sheet or panel.
To enhance the thermal insulation of building structures, one or more layers of insulating material can be placed between the vinyl siding and the exterior wall of the building. For example, a layer of insulation can be placed on a exterior wall, and the vinyl siding then installed over the insulating layer. In other insulated siding systems, an insulated panel is generally attached to a veneer, such as a vinyl siding panel.
Current insulation and exterior finishing products are complex to install and have performance shortcomings. For example, rigid insulating sheathing and siding are installed in two separate steps and function separately from one another as well. The installation of insulation and siding is a two-step process that is complicated, time-consuming, and requires the installer to put excessive penetrations into the walls of a building, creating areas that are vulnerable to moisture intrusion. Because the fasteners used to attach siding panels to a wall restrict the movement of the panels, visual defects due to thermal expansion can occur as well. Also, when installing plank siding product, there is no natural alignment from course to course integrated into the siding product or the sheathing product. This forces the installer to strike chalk lines or use other secondary alignment devices, increasing the time and cost of the installation.
It would be desirable to produce additional insulated siding panel systems or assemblies that allow for simple production and easy installation.